


Orientacja w terenie

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Derek ma pecha, M/M, Pre-Slash, i słabą orientacje w terenie, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak na wilkołaka, Derek słabo radzi sobie z przestrzenią, zwłaszcza z trafieniem z punktu A do punktu B.<br/>Tym razem też ma oczywiście problem, lecz nie jest przynajmniej sam</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientacja w terenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  we both get lost at Disneyworld and somehow stumble across each other and decide to be lost together au
> 
> 09.06.2016 - 19:30

          Derek czasem nie rozumiał, jak będąc wilkołakiem wpakowywał się w takie sytuacje. Czy nie powinien być bardziej rozwinięty od innych osób? A jednak miał dość słabą orientacje w terenie i po raz kolejny się zgubił. Tym jednak razem nie był w swoim mieście, nie. Tkwił w Disneyworldzie, a jego starsza siostra miała go pilnować, co raczej jej nie wyszło. Zapewne doskonale bawiła się gdzieś ze swoim chłopakiem, kto by chciał się zajmować młodszym bratem?  
          Miał już się poddać i znaleźć najbliższy punkt informacyjny, by zgłosić własne „zaginięcie”, gdy dojrzał stojącego niedaleko chłopca, który rozglądał się niepewnie wśród tłumu. Miał dwanaście, może trzynaście lat, nie był dużo młodszy od niego. Jednak sądząc po rosnącym zapachu paniki dobiegającym od chłopaka, obaj mieli ten sam problem. A chyba jak się gubić, to razem raźniej, prawda?  
          Nastolatek podszedł ostrożnie do nieznajomego i próbując się uśmiechnąć spytał:  
\- Hej. Też się tu zgubiłeś?  
          Chłopiec odwrócił się w jego stronę, niemal łamiąc kark. Zszokowane spojrzenie zawisło na Dereku, po czym nieznajomy pokiwał głową i międląc w dłoniach koszulkę, powiedział:  
\- Jeszcze chwilę temu był tu mój tata, naprawdę. Mam pecha i zawsze znikam – przyznał po chwili cicho.  
\- Ja też, więc przynajmniej nie jesteśmy razem. W dodatku wydajesz mi się znajomy. - Hale przyjrzał się twarzy swojego rozmówcy i w końcu poddając się, spytał: - Znamy się skądś? Jak się nazywasz?  
\- Stiles Stiliński, jednak chyba cię nie znam. - Chłopak wydawał się być pewny swego.  
\- Syn Szeryfa? Jestem Hale, Derek Hale. Różnica wieku robi swoje, jednak dobrze mieć tu kogoś znajomego.  
          Stiliński, gdy tylko dosłyszał nazwisko, rozluźnił się i szczerze uśmiechnął. Chodził do klasy z Corą, więc znał trochę ich rodzinę. I jednego był pewien, przy Hale'ach można było czuć się bezpiecznie.  
\- Więc co teraz zrobimy? Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie poszedł mój tata – wyznał, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
\- Poszukamy jakiegoś punktu informacji i zgłosimy, że się zgubiliśmy. A potem pójdziemy na lody, zasłużyliśmy na nie. - Derek uśmiechnął się na widok entuzjastycznej reakcji chłopaka.  
\- Biorę podwójne i z polewą! Mijaliśmy z tatą przed chwilę informację, więc możemy się cofnąć – zaproponował.  
          Hale jedynie pokiwał głową i ruszył za Stiles'em, w końcu nie chciał się zgubić po raz kolejny. Był pewien, że Laura znajdzie go, gdy tylko zauważy, że ponownie zaginął. Do tego czasu może przyjemnie spędzić czas ze Stilińskim. Nie znał chłopaka zbyt dobrze, ale coś go do niego ciągnęło. Może ta energia, która buzowała tuż pod jego skórą, jakby zaraz miał cały wybuchnąć. Było w nim coś fascynującego i nie zamierzał szybko odpuścić.  
          Plus zawsze lepiej zgubić się z kimś niż samemu. Stiles na pewno zapewni mu wiele rozrywki.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kolory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196927) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
